divinationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature(Phenomena)
Nature; 200,000 B.C. Nature is the phenomena of the physical world and is thought to be the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It functions as the source of a witch's power who through the use of witchcraft, use spells to manipulate nature called Nature Magic. The Earth is considered to be the physical manifestation of Nature by the witches which constantly provides them with the resources, such as herbs and tools, to neutralize or resolve all types of threats. Laws As the governing force of life, Nature has a number of "laws" set in place, although some are not always absolute. Most of said laws deal with balance in which phenomenon can always be countered be it directly or indirectly. Cycle of the Life: Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. The lives of every creature are of vital importance, since matter and energy is always flowing, creating new beings, and then dying, to restart the cycle again. If the cycle is interrupted in or by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and they can take a long time to restore. One Species that tends to break this law is the Vampires; who cannot die from natural causes, such as being stabbed. Respect of the Dead: When you want to revive a human, it must be some time after its death (usually immediately after), because nature takes its course and the material begins to decompose. Though, resurrecting the dead isn't a spell allowed to be performed by Nature Witches, Dark Witches tend to break this rule. Own Acceptance: Every creature on earth has skills and powers that characterize them. In the case of witches, any direct denial of their powers will cause nature to remove all of their magic until they accept their mistake and can fulfill its duty as a servant of Nature. For Ascendants, those who do not use their powers daily, will loose them forever. Vampires; if they don't drink blood, they look their human features and so on. Security of Species: When a new species is created, it must be in order to maintain balance without compromising other creatures on the planet. Hybrids, like Osiris, are creatures that often endangers the species of origin, causing the imbalance and the extinction of some other creatures. Use of Magic: All witches must have adequate training and maturity when using the power of nature in their spells. Because witches can use the power of evil places, nature punishes the witches who try to use that power constantly. Creation and Destruction: Nature's laws forbid its servants to create or destroy anything completely. They are not allowed to create anything out of nothing and are not allowed to completely destroy anything with life-force or significance in the natural world. Balance Although witches, vampires and other supernatural creatures can bend the laws of nature, there are some laws that cannot be broken. However there are loopholes in some cases, mainly for Witches of Divination. There are rules to spells/objects: Each spell works differently with various tools involved; one of the few times a witch can use merely their mind without an enchantment or tools is with basic forms of magic, such as Telekinesis or mental powers. Dark Magic can also accomplish such feats. Certain spelled objects contain their own rules. A supernatural being can only take in so much power: Each and every supernatural being can only take in so much power before the power begins to kill them, either mentally or physically. One case was that a witch who took too much power began to suffer from stage five cancer; killing them in days. Vampires, werewolves and the other species are limited: In some cases, they can overdo the limit such as a vampire can be immune to sunlight. But there still remains many weaknesses such as unable to take in certain abilities or unable to find the cure to certain weaknesses. One such limitation is that vampires must be invited into the home/property by the living owner; there is no magical loophole around this. Natural Phenomena's As listed above, the most powerful used Natural Phenomena is a Celestial Event, provided by the Universe Phenomena'. '''A celestial event is an astronomical phenomenon of interest that involves one or more celestial bodies and one of the most readily available source of power provided by nature used by witches and other supernatural creatures. Examples of celestial events include the various phases of the Moon, meteor showers, comets, solar and lunar eclipses, planetary oppositions, conjunctions and occultations. '''Sun:' The Sun is the closest star to Earth and it is the largest source of power that can be used. The Sun was the creator of the planets, satellites and belts of asteroids within the solar system. Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that witches, humans, and even ascendants can use. Moon: The Moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth, and it is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary. Practically, the moon is a small and dead version of Terra, as well as a support in the surf and some other aspects such as gravity, magnetism, etc. The Moon is used by werewolves to turn after being cursed by a witch. Eclipses: An eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is temporarily obscured, either by passing into the shadow of another body or by having another body pass between it and the viewer. A solar eclipse is a type of eclipse that occurs when the Moon passes between the Sun and Earth, and the Moon fully or partially blocks ("occults") the Sun. In a total eclipse, the disk of the Sun is fully obscured by the Moon. In partial and annular eclipses, only part of the Sun is obscured. Ascendants main source of power is Solar Energy; being out in the sun. An Eclipse nullifies powers of Ascendants but forces werewolves to shift. Comets: A comet is an icy small body in the Solar System that, when close enough to the Sun, displays a visible coma (a thin, fuzzy, temporary atmosphere) and sometimes also a tail. These phenomena are both due to the effects of solar radiation and the solar wind upon the nucleus of the comet. Comets can by used by Witches to enhance their power. Meteors: A meteor shower is a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky. These meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. Most meteors are smaller than a grain of sand, so almost all of them disintegrate and never hit the Earth's surface. Planetary Conjunctions: A conjunction occurs when two astronomical objects have either the same right ascension or the same elliptical longitude, normally when observed from the Earth. Conjunctions involve two Solar System bodies, or one Solar System body and one more distant object such as a star. Conjunctions between two bright objects close to the ecliptic, such as two bright planets, can be easily seen with the naked eye and can attract some public interest. Auroras: An aurora is a natural light display in the sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. Auroras are caused by charged particles, mainly electrons and protons, entering the atmosphere from above causing ionization and excitation of atmospheric constituents, and consequent optical emissions. Incident protons can also produce emissions as hydrogen atoms after gaining an electron from the atmosphere. Magic used through Nature Nature Magic: Dark Magic: Necromancy: